


silent siren song

by uttertrashdumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sirens, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uttertrashdumpster/pseuds/uttertrashdumpster
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	silent siren song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom Ice (riverdaze)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaze/gifts).



“Sometimes I wonder whether you’re tone-deaf,” Kuroo mused aloud, above the lapping of waves, “though you can obviously tell when Tsukki over there is Tsu-per off-ki.” 

Keiji nodded, to Tsukishima’s stone-faced annoyance. “I hear other sirens’ songs just fine; I just can’t sing my own.”

“Well, what better time to try than now? There’ll be no humans to suffer the consequences if you do.”

“There’ll be the two of us here to witness whatever embarrassment he suffers if he doesn’t,” Tsukishima reminded them, and rightly so. Even in the cold waters of the sea at midnight, Keiji was heating up like a crab being boiled. 

He pursed his lips. Unpursed them. Opened his mouth, wide enough to let a chilling wind through, then forced a breath through his vocal chords. The “ah” that came out rumbled in his throat, low and flat and monotonous.

“You sound like one of those big ships that spit smoke into the sky.” Kuroo imitated the hum of engine under his breath, which turned into a hearty chuckle. “I guess you could lure the human passengers if they think you’re part of their ship.”

“Or drive them away forever,” Tsukishima shrugged, his shoulders creating a splash as they bobbed up and down. “They wouldn’t want to crash into another ship, after all.”

Kuroo playfully swatted the back of Tsukishima’s head. “Don’t discourage him like that.” He turned to face Keiji. “You know what, I have an idea: why don’t you try copying a sound from the surroundings, and go from there?”

“What sound could there possibly be at this ungodly hour—” 

A splash like the beginning of a tsunami cut Keiji off as it rippled towards the group of sirens. In the distance, the shadow of a man bulged out with the weight of whatever was thrashing in his arms. “Gotcha!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. “Hey hey hey!”

“Hey hey,” Keiji found his mouth moving of its own accord, “heyyyy!” The last syllable pierced through the air, its shrill cry almost digging a hole into the pitch black sky above and echoing for what must have been a thousand heartbeats. 

“Can’t believe I wasted sleep for this,” Tsukishima, voice muffled underneath the water, grumbled. With an abrasive flip of his tail, he disappeared into the depths of the ocean.

Kuroo removed his fingers from his ears and strained his lips into a smile. “Let’s try again another night.” But he, too, was getting farther and farther away.

And so Keiji swam home alone, as hopeless and songless as ever.

* * *

About fifty meters from where the sirens were gathered, Bokuto Kotarou was staking out the largest fish he had ever encountered.

After days of unsuccessful lures and wasted baits, he decided to abandon his fishing rod and boat for an approach far more simple: grabbing that elusive gremlin with his own bare hands.


End file.
